1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible display device, and more particularly, to a flexible display device that is improved to control a physical change of the flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a flexible display device indicates a device that has flexibility by having a display unit formed on a flexible substrate such as polyimide. The flexible display device is very convenient since a shape of the flexible display device can be changed to reduce its size for portability.
However, until now, there is no means of exactly controlling a physical change of the flexible display device. In this regard, since a user has to roughly fold or unfold the flexible display device, when the user reduces the size of the flexible display device so as to carry it, it is difficult for the user to exactly change the shape into a reduced shape, and when the user unfolds the flexible display device so as to watch a screen, it is difficult for the user to exactly change the shape into a flat shape.
Thus, in order to solve these inconveniences, there is a demand for a flexible display device having a new structure by which a change state of the flexible display device can be exactly controlled.